


A Warlock Loves Me Better Than All the Others Do

by LM_writes_TTSG



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Based off Suicide Squad, Malec, au i guess, slightly ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_writes_TTSG/pseuds/LM_writes_TTSG
Summary: The title comes from the song "Gangsta" by Kehlani.This is based on the Ace Chemicals scene from Suicide Squad. All credit for 90% of the dialogue goes to the original creators. I got inspired by another fic where Alec was literally Harley Quinn to Magnus' Joker and I LOVED it.





	A Warlock Loves Me Better Than All the Others Do

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated. This is an (un?)original concept because I basically just rewrote the Ace Chemicals scene from Suicide Squad to include Malec. Enjoy!

Magnus had brought Alec to an abandoned chemical plant where the vats had sat stewing for several years. The lights were still on, but the place was eerily quiet. Alec wasn’t deterred though: he looked down to the vats which were a full story below him in the center of the warehouse. Magnus came up next to him and spoke loudly, with his usual dramatic flair: _Question…would you die for me?_ Alec turned and stood taller. 

_Yes_ , he said, almost without hesitating. He’d already been threatened with Magnus’ magic once tonight, and he really did hope that Magnus wouldn’t kill him, but he was surprisingly unstressed in his present situation.

_No…no that’s too easy. Would you…_ he looked at Alec and there was a hint of vulnerability… _would you live for me?_ Alec wasn’t put off by the question, and the swell in his own heart made his voice weak, but he persisted. 

_Yes_. Alec stepped closer, but Magnus held up a single, long, polished and ringed finger.

_Careful, Shadowhunter. Do not say this oath thoughtlessly._ Alec’s breath stilled in his throat as the same hand gripped his face, covering his mouth. Magnus leaned in close; his voice was a whisper. _Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power!_ He uncovered Alec’s mouth, his thumb stroking those soft lips before looking at the tall man in the eyes. _Do you want this?_

_I do._ Alec swore confidently. Magnus threw his head back, his voice pleading.

_Then say it. Say it! Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty—_

_Please_. Alec’s faint whimper of the word made Magnus shiver slightly. He wanted him, and Alec was giving himself completely, despite what he was. Despite the rigid bigotry that the shadowhunters beat into their children, here was the prideful Lightwood’s son begging the High Warlock to accept him.

_God, you’re so…good!_ Magnus looked down at the chemical vats, and then back to Alec. Alec took the step to the edge and held Magnus’ gaze before allowing himself to fall backward into the chemicals below. Magnus smirked down at the ripples in the liquid. Stupid Nephilim, he thought. He turned to leave, but something pulled at him. Alec had sworn himself to Magnus. He hadn’t run away or even flinched. Every time Magnus got close to him, he could feel his heartbeat quicken and his eyes flutter at their proximity. Magnus had to admit, Alexander was delicious; a virgin Shadowhunter who could be entirely his.

He made a frustrated sound and wrenched his jacket off before diving down into the vat as well. He found Alec unconscious at the bottom and stood, pulling his head above the liquid. He leaned down and kissed him, allowing magic to flow into his body and expel the toxins. Alec was gasping and immediately clung to Magnus, who let Alec hold onto him, releasing a loud laugh of pure glee. When he looked down, into Alec’s eyes, Magnus saw him completely vulnerable and beautiful. He couldn’t resist pulling him up for another kiss, this one slow and deep. Alec stood on his own feet and pressed his forehead against Magnus’. 

_Magnus…I want to—I mean, I wish—I just don’t know what—_

_Don’t spoil it. You’ve sworn that you will live for me, and I will hold you to that; You’re mine now._ He kissed Alec and sucked his tongue into his mouth making him moan into Magnus. _Now, Ibelieve you need to return to your Institute. I’ll call you soon._ Magnus magic’d them back up to the platform they’d jumped from and allowed Alec to retrieve his discarded bow and quiver. Alec also picked up Magnus’ jacket before the warlock could reach it and held it open for Magnus to slip into. Once the jacket was on, Alec gripped his shoulders and pulled him against his chest, kissing his neck softly. _Alexander, you do learn quickly._ Magnus said no more as he opened a portal and watched Alec step through backward, never taking his eyes off Magnus. 

Now alone, Magnus portal’d himself back to his home and smiled as he thought about Alec Lightwood swearing himself to him. That Shadowhunter didn’t know what he was in for, but neither did Magnus really, and he felt a desire for the unknown. He couldn’t last now and picked up his phone. On the first ring, Magnus was met with a professional tone. _Hello, who is this?_

_Alexander…_ Magnus spoke his name low. He heard Alec sigh before moaning Magnus’ name back in acknowledgment. _I need you._

Magnus heard Alec’s breathing increase, and then the line went dead. Magnus was not going to call him back and fully expected him to disappoint now that he’d made the call. Alec won’t come, he thought. It was one thing to make a vow, but entirely another to keep it. There was no magic that tied them together, so Alec was completely without any real bond with Magnus. Several minutes passed and Magnus changed, then poured himself a drink. He took the first sip, and barely registered the hesitant knock on his front door. Magus looked through with magic and his heart flipped in unexpected ways as he took in the fresh black gear and the perfect form of (his) Alexander. Magnus rushed to the door, and Alec smiled. _Puddin’,_ he greeted. Where had this flirtatious Shadowhunter come from? Magnus had other questions that were far more pressing, and the first answer he sought came from Alec’s lips against his own as he backed him against the closing door. Perhaps, he thought, Alec had truly meant what he’d said. Magnus hoped so, though nothing was certain in his mind. All that mattered for the moment was that Alexander hadn’t hesitated to come when he called and even seemed happy too. For now, that was enough. 


End file.
